Shut up and Love me
by JusteCaro
Summary: "Comment faire pour réussir a changer ?" -Blaine Anderson "Commence par être toi-même au lieu de vouloir changer." -Kurt Hummel
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc mon tout premier chapitre! Je sais pas troc ce que sa donne, a vous de me dire ;) **

* * *

C'était un ciel bleu et sans nuage qui survolait la ville de Lima dans l'Ohio ce jour-là. Nous sommes le 3 septembre et aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment le jour idéal pour être en retard puisque qu'il s'agissait du jour de la rentrée, pourtant cela ne semble pas inquiété ce groupe d'ami composés de trois jeunes filles : Brittany S. Pierce, une blondinette très enfantine mais surtout très attachante; Santana Lopez, une hispanique au caractère bien trempé et enfin Quinn Fabray, une belle blonde aux yeux vert avec une détermination incroyable. Cette dernière sortait avec le badboy de la bande Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans était quand a lui l'enfant du groupe ce qui lui valait sa grande amitié avec Brittany. Et enfin il y avait Kurt Hummel qui sous ses airs d'ange pouvait se montrer très agressif. Les six jeunes n'étaient pas vraiment préoccuper par ce jour qui semblait important aux yeux du reste de la population de la ville puisque ces derniers étaient tranquillement assis dans un parc a quelques mètres de leur lycée.

-Dites les gars, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublier un truc mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être…

- Déjà Sam je te signale qu'on est trois filles donc ton "les gars" tu le range! Mais maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que j'ai la même impression… Déclara Quinn.

- J'ai oublier de donner ses médicaments a Lord Tubbington! S'exclama l'autre blondinette.

- Mon Dieu, cette fille me désespère parfois… soupira Noah. N'empêche que Sam a raison! On a oublié un truc!

- Hummel, tu sais toujours tout toi normalement! On a oublié quoi?

Un blanc se suivit de la question de la brune qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'énervée suite à la non réponse de son ami.

-Hummel! Quand je te pose une question tu répond!

-Tait-toi Bitch! déclara soudain le châtain à l'attention de Santana, je réfléchis! Attendez on est quel jour aujourd'hui?

-Le 3 Septembre je croi…. MERDE! La rentrée c'est aujourd'hui! hurla soudainement Noah en se levant.

Le groupe ne tarda pas a imiter leur ami et ils se mirent ensemble à courir pour rejoindre le lycée William McKinley.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé assez vite et les six amis rejoignirent les autres camarades du club dont ils faisaient partit : Le Glee Club composés de 6 autres personnes (Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Mike). Une fois installés, les discutions fusaient de toute part pour savoir comment s'étaient passés les vacances des un et des autres, laquelle des filles étaient la plus bronzés, lesquels des garçons avaient été le plus séducteur (Sauf ceux en couple bien évidement!) et tout ce qui va avec. Seul Kurt ne participait pas aux discutions sachant que sa peau ne bronzait pas mais rougissait et que vu qu'il était gay il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter sur ses conquêtes féminine.

-Et sinon Kurt, tu as rencontré quelqu'un pendant tes vacances? demanda Mercedes.

A ces mots le concerné fut pris de rougeur incontrôlables aux joues. En effet le châtain avait rencontré quelqu'un pendant ces vacances mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Cette rencontre avait chambouler le jeune garçon. Celui-ci ne tombait jamais amoureux et pourtant il n'avait pas pu résister aux charmes d'un beau brun bouclé aux yeux merveilleusement magnifique. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul problème, quand Kurt avait essayé d'embrasser le garçon celui-ci l'a repoussé en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance car il n'était pas gay et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il se rabaisse à devenir comme ça!

-Non je n'ai rencontrer personne, répondit sèchement Kurt, les amourettes de vacances très peu pour moi!

-Kurt! Tu pourrais être plus gentil! sermonna la petite brune du nom de Rachel, On ne t'a pas demander quelque chose de grave…

-Oh mais lâcher moi! Je parle comme je veux!

Le châtain s'enfuit de la cafétéria laissant ses amis en plan tous choqués de la réaction de leur ami qui ne s'était jamais montrer aussi désagréable avec eux. Kurt se réfugia dans les toilettes pour hommes complètement déserte a cet heure-ci et laissa échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux et se remémorant les paroles vexantes qu'avait prononcé le brun pendant les vacances. Quelqu'un franchit la porte des toilettes. Le châtain se mit dos a l'intrus afin que cet personne ne la voit pas aussi faible.

- Tu sais Kurt faut pas que tu ais honte de pleurer, c'est moi. s'exprima une voix de manière tendre et réconfortante.

A l'entente de cette voix Kurt reconnu immédiatement son meilleur ami et alla se jeter dans ses bras qui l'encerclèrent directement de manière rassurante. Sam Evans était la seul et unique personne en qui Kurt avait une confiance aveugle et devant laquelle il se permettait de pleurer. Après quelques minutes Sam demanda à Kurt de lui raconter ce qu'il fit.

-Mais quel connard ce mec! Je te jure que si je le voit je lui fait bouffer ses boucles! Et il s'appelle comment cet abrutit?

-Non, ca ne servirais à rien à par t'attirer des problèmes. Et t'a pas besoin de savoir son nom.

-Ouais mais quand même, ce type est vraiment con Kurt. Faut pas que tu te mette dans cet état là pour lui.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi Sam, ca va aller t'en fait pas.

Les deux amis se relevèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs afin de finir ce tout premier jour de cours et de pouvoir rentrer chez eux tranquillement.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, dans un pick-up noir valant surement très cher et garé devant le lycée McKinley, un jeune garçon brun bouclé aux yeux merveilleusement magnifique était assis a coter d'un homme qui devait certainement être son père, les deux hommes discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient.

-Mais je veux pas aller dans ce lycée de merde! Je veux rester a Dalton avec mes potes putain!

-Ecoute moi bien Blaine! Je commence à en avoir marre de ton attitude et de ta grossièreté! Alors tu va aller dans ce lycée en espérant que tu apprenne à devenir quelqu'un de respectueux et non cet espèce d'adolescent faussement rebelle que tu est devenu! Maintenant sors de ma voiture!

-Fait chier! Marmonna le brun en descendant de la voiture de son père et en se dirigeant vers son nouvel établissement.

Une fois a l'intérieur de son lycée, Blaine fut accueillit par le directeur qui lui fit le traditionnel discours du directeur accueillant un nouvel élève. Une fois ses livres et son emploi du temps récupérer, Blaine se dirigea vers son casier mais avant d'y arriver se fit bousculer par un garçon qu'il fut surpris de reconnaitre immédiatement. Ce visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux… Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

-Sam Evans? C'est vraiment toi?

-Blaine Anderson? Non! j'hallucine! Comment tu-vas?

Avant que le bouclé puisse répondre un autre visage connu du bouclé fit apparition pour sa plus grande gène.

-Sam, dépêche toi on va être en retard. s'exclama Kurt avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu a de prendre un air aussi gêner que ce dernier. Blaine?

-Vous vous connaissez aussi? Demanda le blond apparemment heureux que ses deux amis se connaissent sans se rendre compte de la gène des deux garçons.

-Oui. Répondit Blaine timidement.

-C'est le garçon des vacances Sam….

-Quoi? Le connard homophobe? Mais c'est impossible Blaine est gay! Il avait voulu sortir avec moi!

-Je suis plus ce genre de tapette maintenant! Je suis devenu normal répondit Blaine en tournant les talons et en s'enfuyant regrettant pertinemment ce qu'il venait de dire.

_"Normal? Quel mot stupide!_" **-Blaine Anderson **

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! **  
**Laissez moi quelque reviews que je vois si elle vous plait pour poster la suite :D **

**Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 de #SUALM qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment encourageant :D**  
**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson était devenu, en moins d'un mois le garçon le plus populaire de McKinley. Beau garçon, poste important au sein de l'équipe de football du lycée et déjà de nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Mais surtout il détestait, comme la moitié du lycée, le "Glee Club" qu'il considérait comme un club pour les loosers. Et rare ne sont pas les fois où les membres des New Directions ont été victime d'un lancer de slushie de sa part. Pourtant aujourd'hui Blaine ne voulait pas faire cette tache qui lui avait été confiée par l'une des grosses brutes de son groupe, la victime qu'on lui avait attribué n'était autre que Sam Evans, son ancien meilleur ami. Il avait partagé tellement de chose avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les deux garçons avaient grandis ensemble jusqu'à ce que le bouclé déménage à New-York il y a de cela maintenant cinq ans, cinq ans qui l'avait totalement changé.

_[FLASH BACK]_

Deux jeunes garçons d'environ 12 ans jouaient au ballon dans un parc. L'un d'eux était un petit blond vêtu d'un simple T-Shirt Blanc, d'un bas de jogging noir, et de baskets dans un piteux état qui courrait dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire voler la balle par son meilleur ami qui lui était un jeune brun aux cheveux bouclés qui était vêtu d'une tenue de sport de grande marque de couleurs grises et blanc avec de belle basket de marque également. Les deux garçons s'appelait respectivement Sam et Blaine et malgré la différence de salaires entre leurs parents, les deux garçons étaient inséparables. Après 1heure30 de jeu les deux amis s'assirent par terre afin de se reposer en discutant tranquillement.

-Blaine! Regarde là-bas! Il y a deux garçons qui se tiennent la main! C'est trop bizarre!

-Pourquoi tu trouve sa bizarre?

- Bah…. c'est deux garçons!

-Et alors? Si ils s'aiment ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'il veulent non? C'est bête et méchant ce que tu dit Sam!

-Oh pardon… Je voulais pas être méchant tu sais…

-Je sais mais j'ai lu dans le journal que d'autres garçons s'étaient fait frapper parce qu'il était gay.

-Gay?

-Bah quand un garçon aime un autre garçon quoi! ou une fille qui aime une fille mais je crois qu'on dit un autre mot.

-Aaaaaah d'accord! Je savais pas… En tous cas c'est méchant de les taper juste pour ça!

-Oui je suis d'accord! Moi jamais je les frapperais ou je les insulterait! Je le jure!

-Bah si c'est comme ça moi aussi! Même que quand je serais grand et musclé moi je le défendrais!

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent une tape dans la main afin de, en quelque sorte, sceller leur promesse avant de courir vers le marchand de glace qui venait juste d'arriver. Mais comment savoir que seulement un des deux allaient respecter cet accord tandis que l'autre allait faire totalement l'inverse.

_[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_

Blaine sentit qu'il allait faire demi-tour et refuser de jeter le contenu du verre qu'il tenait en repensant à cette promesse d'enfant brisée mais malheureusement sa réputation était beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'il puisse se permettre de refuser de le faire. Il s'avançait donc d'un pas hésitant et à contre cœur vers le groupe où se trouvait Sam et une fois arrivée a sa hauteur il inspira un grand coup et l'interpella pour l'inciter à se retourner.

-Hey toi! Retourne-toi! J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Le blond se retourna est découvrit son ancien ami un slushies à la main et soupira en fermant les yeux sachant parfaitement la sensation désagréable qu'il allait connaitre dans les prochaines secondes suite au contact du liquide rouge. Pourtant au lieu de recevoir une substance glacé sur le visage il entendit les voix de ses amis prendre sa défense.

-Bon écoute moi bien hobbit! Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système à vouloir faire ton faux badboy des bacs a sable! Alors un conseil sois tu bois ce truc dégueulasse ….

- … soit je sors les centaines de lames de rasoir de mes cheveux et tu risque d'avoir mal! Surtout si je te jette dans une cuve de sel juste après! compléta Santana sur le même ton menaçant que la capitaine des cheerleaders.

- Tu n'es pas une licorne! Tu n'es qu'un vilain crapaud.

-Maintenant Blaine, tu vas nous laisser tranquille! Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi qui pourrait détruire ta réputation! déclara Kurt.

A l'entente de cette phrase plusieurs souvenirs reviennent à l'esprit du garçon ce qui lui valu un court moment de gène. Oui seulement un court moment, en effet il savait que Kurt possédait des secrets sur lui mais lui aussi en avait sur le châtain. Et Blaine savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne risquerait pas de dévoiler ses secrets au risque de voir les siens révéler aussi. Un sourire méchant réapparu vite sur son visage aux apparences pourtant angélique.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de pédale…

-Non toi tu ferme ta gueule et tu m'écoute : tu l'insulte une nouvelle fois et au prochain match je te laisse de faire encastrer dans les gradins compris? Alors maintenant vire ou sinon ça pourrait mal se terminer! Menaça Noah.

Blaine Anderson lança, sans prendre en compte la menace qui lui avait été adressé, son slushie sur le groupe entier avant de leur adresser de nouveau de manière sadique un ricanement et de rejoindre le reste des footballeurs tous affichant le même type de sourire en regardant le groupe d'ami essayer de se débarrasser au plus vite de la glace pillé qui leur brulaient les yeux. Pourtant, en regardant bien on pouvait voir dans le regard du bouclé un sentiment qui ne collait pas avec son attitude, un sentiment de culpabilité.

* * *

Une fois la journée de cours terminée, Kurt Hummel attendait comme tous les soirs son demi-frère, Finn Hudson, afin de pouvoir faire le chemin en voiture avec lui plutôt que de marcher pendant 15 minutes. Celui-ci devait, comme à son habitude, être avec Rachel sa petite amie depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Kurt ne fut donc pas surpris de voir arriver Finn avec 30 minutes de retard complètement essoufflé.

-Désolé Kurt, je parlais avec …

- .. Avec Rachel et elle te disait à quel point tu vas lui manquer pendant ce week-end, bla bla bla. Oui t'inquiète pas Finn je connais tes excuses à force.

-Non, c'est pas Rachel! C'est Blaine! Il est devenu Quaterback à ma place et je me disputais avec lui parce que je suis sur qu'il a offert des poulets au coach Beiste pour me voler mon titre!

-Quoi?! Non mais il commence à me taper sur le système celui-là! Rentrons tout de suite Finn sinon je vais le tuer!

Le châtain monta du coter passager de la voiture, tandis que son demi-frère pris place face au volant et les ramena sans encombre chez eux. Une fois a destination et toujours énervé, Kurt monta directement sans dire bonjour a son père ou à Carole.  
Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en maudissant un certain Blaine Anderson avec qui il avait passé des moments courts mais merveilleux. Il faisait défiler sur son Iphone les photos des nombreux moments passés avec Blaine et d'autres personnes. Mais à la vue d'une photo particulière, Kurt eu comme une illumination. Il savait quoi faire pour faire redevenir Blaine le gentil garçon qu'il avait connu pendant les vacances ou encore celui dont lui parlait Sam avant qu'il quitte Lima. Et _cette_ photo était peut-être la clé du cœur de Blaine. Kurt composa en vitesse un numéro en attendant que la personne au bout du fil réponde au plus vite.

-Allo?

-Sebastian? Il faudrait que tu reviennes t'occuper de ton cousin… C'est devenu le con homophobe que tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit…

_**"Je t'en pris fait-le redevenir le garçon que j'aimais"**_** -Kurt Hummel**

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Dites moi tout :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon je vais pas vous faire un bla-bla inutile et je vous laisse lire! Ah oui par contre merci pour les reviews ;) **  
**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

Ce matin là était un matin comme tous les autres dans la petite ville de Lima, les oiseaux chantaient, les lumières de la nuit laissaient place a celle du soleil, les cloches de la ville sonnaient 8 heures du matin et dans chacune des habitations les adolescents se levaient sans aucune conviction pour se rendre au lycée et les adultes adoptaient la même attitude pour se rendre à leur travail. Pourtant ce matin là, un jeune garçon s'était levé très tôt et surtout très excité. Il s'agitait dans toute la maison à en donner le tournis afin de faire bouger son frère qui ne semblait pas du tout être aussi bien réveiller que lui et surtout moins presser de se rendre au lycée.

-Finn je t'en supplie dépêche-toi! Gémit Kurt

- Oui c'est bon laisse moi le temps de boire mon chocolat! dit-il entre deux bâillements Qu'es qui t'arrive t'a un rencard?

-Oui! Enfin non mais je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Et je peux savoir qui est ce quelqu'un ? Demanda Burt, père de Kurt en entrant dans la cuisine sans même adresser un regard a Finn, bien trop curieux de savoir qui mettait son fils dans cet état.

-Tu ne le connais pas c'est un ancien ami a moi. Mentis Kurt qui n'avais aucune envie de s'expliquer sur son rendez-vous. Maintenant Finn étouffe toi avec ton croissant mais dépêche toi sinon je te vole ta voiture!

A l'entente de cette phrase, le dit Finn engloutit son fameux croissant, se leva en trombe et on pu entendre quelques minutes après le bruit de l'eau de la douche coulée.

-Un ancien ami qui est devenu petit ami ? Renchérit Burt bien décidé à savoir qui était le fameux jeune homme.

-Burt! Sermonna sa femme, laisse Kurt tranquille! Si il veut te parler d'un éventuel amoureux il viendra te voir. N'es pas Kurt ?

-Emh, oui bien sur. Lança Kurt avec un petit sourire de remercîment envers sa belle-mère .

Une fois Finn prêt partir, les deux garçons montaient en voiture pour se diriger vers leur lycée. La route était un peu bouchée ce matin et Finn tenta à son tour de savoir qui était le rendez-vous de son frère :

- Tu sais, à moi tu peux le dire.

-Je vois pas pourquoi! Ca te regarde pas.

- Je suis quand même ton frère. Et moi je te racontais tout avec Rachel quand tu me demandais, fit Finn avec un air faussement vexé.

-C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré en vacances. Déclara finalement Kurt en soupirant. C'est bon t'es content?

- Et il s'appelle comment? Il a quel âge? Il te plait? Et es que il …

-C'est finit l'interrogatoire?! En plus on est arrivés! Descend de cette voiture et dégage voir ta copine!

Le plus grand des deux garçons exécuta les ordres du plus jeune un air déçu au visage que son frère ne veuille se confier à lui. Kurt commençait à culpabiliser, après tout c'était son frère et il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

-Finn!

-Quoi?

-Il s'appelle Sebastian.

Et c'est avec un léger sourire collé aux lèvres que Finn rentra dans l'établissement heureux d'avoir pu obtenir une information sur le garçon en laissant son frère seul attendant son fameux rendez-vous. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait hâte de voir son ami arrivé. Sebastian comptait beaucoup pour Kurt même si il ne s'était côtoyé que pendant les vacances ce qui paraissait étrange vu la relation que les deux garçons entretenaient mais après tout il s'en fichait.

-Salut beau-goss! Fit une voix provenant de derrière Kurt. Ce dernier ayant reconnu la voix se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

-Sebastian! Ca fait tellement longtemps! Comment vas-tu?

-Super bien et toi?

- Ca pourrais aller mieux si ton cousin devenait intelligent.

- Il a recommencé alors? Fit Sebastian complètement dégoûté que son cousin soit devenu le dernier des crétins.

- Oh oui, mais il ne s'en prend pas qu'a moi! Tout mes amis trinquent aussi puisque l'on fait partit du Glee Club.

- Ah ouais donc un vrai petit con quoi?!

-C'est ça! Et j'avoue que je pense que tu es l'unique personne capable de le faire changer puisque tu as déjà réussi.

- Bof la réussite! Elle a tenu à peine deux semaines puisque il a recommencé quand t'as voulu l'embrasser.

-Oui bon on évite ce sujet s'il te plaît! Fit Kurt les larmes aux yeux se remémorant les paroles blessantes du brun.

_"Tu ne sert a rien Hummel tu comprends ça?! Jamais je m'abaisserais a être une espèce de tapette! Tu devrais te faire soigner mon pauvre!" _

Voyant son ami aux bords des larmes, Sebastian voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Kurt le repoussa gentiment ayant trop de fierté et ne voulant en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse, il se contenta de sourire et de l'inviter à entrer dans son lycée afin qu'il lui présente ses amis.

* * *

Les joueurs de l'équipe de football, à l'exception de ceux faisant partit du Glee Club, étaient tous rassemblés avec leurs petites amies pour la plupart cheerleaders à parler de la prochaine soirée qui va se dérouler chez Mark, le chef de la bande, ou encore de ce nouvel arrivant inconnu de tous arriver avec "la tapette".

- Je pense que sa doit être son nouveau mec! C'est dégueulasse! S'exclama l'un des joueurs

- C'est sur qu'il pourrait faire ça discrètement et pas nous l'amener ici! On va devoir lui foutre un slushies! Blaine? A toi l'honneur! Affirma Mark qui ne voyait en Blaine qu'un ennemi.

-Non Mark c'est bon, va te faire voir! C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle! T'as peur de les affronter ou quoi? Fit Blaine sur un air de défi.

- Moi? Peur d'eux?! Ah laisse moi rire!

- Bah vas-y alors! Je t'accompagne pour voir le "maître" l'œuvre. Ironisa le bouclé.

Mark lança un regard noir à Blaine avant de s'emparer d'un slushies et de se diriger vers le groupe d'ami où se tenait Kurt et son ami en compagnie de Blaine bien décidé a lui montrer qu'ici c'était lui le chef et personne d'autre.  
Pourtant Blaine, qui avait laissé tomber une des ses énièmes conquêtes d'ont il avait oublié le nom, n'était pas détendu, plus il se rapprochait des cibles du footballeur, plus la personne accompagnant Kurt lui disait quelque chose et c'est une fois a leurs hauteurs que Blaine reconnut parfaitement son cousin.

- Hummel! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je ne t'aime pas toi et ta maladie et que je t'interdise de me l'exposer sous le nez.

- Le jour où l'homosexualité sera une maladie, on pourra dire que ta connerie est la plus grande forme d'intelligence sur cette planète. Déclara d'un ton incroyablement provoquant le fameux cousin de Blaine.

-J'adore ta copine! Très bonne répartie digne des plus grand! La team arc-en-ciel gagne encore plus dans mon estime, il pourra trainer avec nous il y a aucun soucis! chuchota Santana à l'attention de Kurt ce qui fit sourire ce dernier

-Tout a fait d'accord avec Fakes Boobs! Ce garçon à de l'avenir dans ce lycée! Fit le coach Sylvester qui était apparu d'on ne sais où et qui répartit immédiatement après sa réplique.

-Nan mais tu te prends pour qui toi?! Espèce de sale pédale! Hurla Mark énervé en menaçant Sebastian de son slushies ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer tout le groupe d'ami sauf le principal concerné

-Semi-pédale s'il te plait! Je reste en partit "normal" comme tu dit si bien vu que je suis bi! Enfin bref là n'est pas la question. Je voulais juste te rappeler que d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin a l'entrée du lycée, c'est toujours ta maman qui t'emmène à l'école et qui te prépare un petit goûter dans une boite spider-man. Pourquoi rougis-tu comme ça mon poussin? Aurais-je toucher un point sensible?

Les rires de toutes les élèves présents et même de certains professeur ne fit qu'augmenter la grande humiliation que venait de subir Mark et celui-ci voulant sauver le peu de virilité qui lui restait jeta son slushies a terre, sauta sur Sebastian et le plaqua violement contre les casiers dans le but de lui affliger un coup mémorable mais, contre toute attente, la personne venant à son secours fut Blaine qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Il t'arrive quoi Anderson! Tu défends ces gens maintenant?

- C'est quoi le pire ?! Le défendre ou avoir une boite spiderman?! Dégage maintenant c'est plus toi le roi ici! Quant à vous! Dit Blaine d'un ton sévère en se tournant vers le groupe d'amis, ne pensez pas que nous devenons amis! Vous restez des loosers! Il finit par s'approcher de Sebastian et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Crois-moi cher cousin, tu me dégoûte!" puis il partit sans un mot de plus.

Pourtant Sebastian souriait, Blaine était très fort pour faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'est pas mais ça Sebastian le savait. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il venait de le défendre lui, une personne qu'il le dégoutait.

_**"Blaine, tu devrais savoir que je ne te croirais jamais!" -Sebastian Smythe**_

* * *

**Voici la fin du chapitre!  
Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais plein d'avis et aussi pourquoi pas des critiques pour savoir comment m'améliorée :) **  
**Bisous les Gleeks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous! Me re-voici avec le chapitre 4! Désolée pour l'attente mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'est pas facile d'écrire en même temps que réviser ;) **  
**En attendant bonne lecture a vous!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Sam Evans connaissait Kurt Hummel depuis cinq ans maintenant et il connaissait tout de lui! Ses qualités, ses défauts, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste en passant par sa couleur ou son plat préféré. Quand à Blaine Anderson, le blond le connaissait depuis seize ans et pourtant il avait, en ce moment même, l'impression de ne strictement rien connaitre de lui. Il avait connu un Blaine gentil, totalement inoffensif et non pas un homophobe méprisant. Sam était appuyé contre son casier à fixer le groupe de Blaine, devenu maintenant le chef de McKinley, au côté d'une énième conquête dont le nom était Aria, "l'une de ses plus belle conquête d'ailleurs!" pensa Sam avant qu'une autre très charmante jeune fille vient perturber sa réflexion.

-Coucou Sam! Fit Brittany un sourire collé au visage qui signifiait qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

-Coucou Brit! Qu'es que je peux faire pour toi? Répondit Sam sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister devant la bouille de sa meilleure amie.

-Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi?

- Et qu'es que l'on raconte sur moi?

- Que tu est très fort en math! Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider! Lança très rapidement Brittany en lançant un regard de chien battu à Sam ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser Brit'!

- Etre autant soumis à une fille aussi stupide c'est vraiment pathétique Evans! Fit l'un des abrutits de la bande de Blaine pendant que le groupe passait devant eux.

A ces mots la cheerleader perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. Voyant sa meilleure amie dans cet état, Sam aurait pu briser chacun des os du footballeur mais il fut retenu par ses amis et plus particulièrement Kurt qui lui dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine pendant que la belle Santana réconfortait Brittany toujours triste des propos qu'on tenait a son sujet.

- Putain je pourrais encastrer dans le mur la bande de connard d'Anderson et lui avec juste pour avoir vu Brit' pleurer! Grogna assez fort Noah afin d'être entendu.

- Ca te servirais à quoi sérieusement bébé? Déclara Quinn, à par t'attirer des problèmes?

- A faire travailler "Force" et "Esquive"! Répondit Noah tout en embrassant ses poings.

- Tu as donné un nom à tes poings? Sérieusement? Fit Kurt un air complètement exaspéré sur le visage.

- Bah quoi? Moi aussi! C'est "Aie" et "Ouille"! Rigola Sam devant la tête choqué de son meilleur ami croyant réellement à sa blague plus que douteuse.

- Je veux un câlin de tous le monde! Souffla soudainement la voix de la blondinette avant de voir ses amis se coller a elle pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient là pour elle.

* * *

-Blaine? Il va falloir qu'on parle! Fit Aria, la petite amie du dit Blaine, d'un ton déterminé.

Aria est une très bonne élève et contrairement aux autres nombreuses petite-amies du bouclé, elle n'était ni populaire, ni cheerleader. C'est aussi une jeune femme fonceuse, gentille, cultivée et surtout têtue. Quand la brunette veut quelque chose elle l'obtient. Et ca Blaine le savait malheureusement très bien.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Aria? Soupira Blaine ne voulant pas discuter.

-Depuis quand c'est considéré comme "cool" d'humilier les gens? La jolie brune posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-De quoi es que tu parles? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Anderson! S'énerva légèrement la jeune fille. Ce que Josh a dit à Sam Evans au sujet de Brittany S. Pierce! C'est vraiment abjecte de se moquer des gens comme il l'a fait.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de méchant! Cette fille est complètement stupide! Josh a eu tout à fait raison. Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

- Tu te fout de moi la j'espère. S'énerva à nouveau Aria cette fois-ci tout à fait énervée. Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisant avec des gens qui ne t'ont strictement rien fait!

- Si il m'emmerde à chanter comme des loosers! Ils sont tous gays là-dedans!

- Et en quoi le fait qu'ils chantent te dérange? Ne les écoutes pas si ce n'est que ça! Et en quoi le fait qu'ils soit gays te dérange! Sachant qu'il ne le sont même pas tous. Ton cousin est bien gay non?

- J'en ai rien à faire de mon cousin! C'est la honte de ma famille! Et arrête de me poser autant de question je suis comme je suis et ce ne sont pas tes morales a deux balles qui me changeront compris?!

- Dans ce cas nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble Blaine Devon Anderson.

C'est sur ces mots que la jeune fille pris ses affaires, et dévala les marches amenant à la porte d'entrée afin de partir au plus vite mais elle fut vite stoppée par son petit ami qui la tenait fermement.

- Non Aria ne part pas. Excuse moi mais tu sais tu ignore énormément de chose à propos de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien dans ce cas? Je suis ta petite amie je saurais t'écouter.

- C'est pas si facile, laisse moi du temps s'il te plaît.

- Tu me diras un jour?

-Oui.

-Promis?

-Promis.

A ces mots Blaine saisit délicatement le visage de sa petite amie avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette vision ne semblait guère plaire a cette personne assise sur le canapé du salon des Anderson semblait trouver cette scène répugnante. Elle lançait un regard noir aux jeunes amoureux. Ce genre de regard qui ne vous présage rien de bon.

* * *

_**"… With somebody who loves me!"**_

De nombreux applaudissement se firent entendre dans l'auditorium. Tout le Glee Club était très impressionnés de la performance qu'avait donnée Brittany et Santana sur "I wanna dance with Somebody" de Whitney Houston.  
Après la magnifique performance des deux jeunes filles le groupe d'amis rejoignirent leur cours mais Kurt lui traînait les pieds et se retrouva vite seul au milieu du couloir. Enfin pas vraiment seul puisque en face de lui se trouvait Blaine. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait comment réagir face a cette situation plutôt gênante pour les deux garçons. Blaine finit par prendre la parole.

- Merci de ne rien avoir dit à propos des vacances… Lança t'il timidement.

- Dire quoi? Que tu m'a violemment rejeté quand j'ai essayer de t'embrasser? Ou que tu est le roi des cons? Pas mal de monde le sait ça!

Kurt avait dit cette phrase sans vraiment réfléchir et il regrettait déjà. Il porta la main à sa bouche assez rapidement en écarquillant les yeux s'attendant a recevoir des insultes ou pourquoi pas un coup. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse pour autant, Kurt avait trop d'orgueil pour ça. Il attendait donc sa sentence mais au contraire Blaine s'adressa a lui d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui je me donne moi-même cette image donc je suis au courant. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle Kurt.

- Oh tu parle de …

- Oui, le coupa Blaine a grande vitesse avant de marquer une pose, je parle _de_... . Finit t'il par dire plus calmement.

Plein de souvenirs refirent surface dans l'esprit des deux garçons à ce moment même. Des rires, des jeux, de la bonne humeur puis des cris, des pleurs, de la colère. Ces différentes pensées firent couler des larmes sur les joues du brun mais Kurt n'osaient s'avancer vers lui, une certaine peur s'était formée dans son estomac. Il repris finalement la parole :

- Tu devrais le dire Blaine, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Non. Jamais.

Le châtain soupira sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirais à rien d'insister. Il lança donc un petit sourire triste à Blaine avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe mais Blaine l'interpella une dernière fois :

-Je suis désolé Kurt.

-Désolé de quoi Blaine?

-De ce que je te fait. Et du fait que je vais malgré tous recommencer une fois que l'on ne sera plus seul.

-Dans ce cas ne t'inquiète pas Blaine, je dirais à personne que tu as osé parler avec une tapette. Et on se retrouvera peut-être une autre fois seul dans un couloir qui sait. Au revoir Blaine.

Puis ce dernier donna trois faibles coup dans la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle du cours d'Anglais. Blaine sourit, un sourire sincère comme il était rare d'en voir sur le visage de Blaine ces derniers temps. Et ça grâce a lui, grâce a Kurt.

_**" Je ne laisserais pas ce qui c'est passer te détruire Blaine. Crois-moi." -Kurt Hummel**_

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites moi tout ne soyez pas timide je ne suis pas susceptible! :D **


End file.
